1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing structure, in particular, to a casing structure used in a server housing.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, computer servers have gradually developed from traditional large-sized upright servers which occupy a large space to rack servers, in which several hosts with the height of 1U (in the server field, U specifically refers to a thickness of a rack server, and 1U=4.445 cm) are disposed in a cabinet for uniform management.
Generally, each server unit in the rack server is disposed in the cabinet in a slidable manner. Based on this concept, the entire device servo system can be regarded as a big cabinet, and multiple horizontally disposed server unit drawers (namely, housings) may be mounted in the cabinet. The server units in these drawers are interconnected, to increase multitasking of the server with high computation efficiency.
In addition, considering the manufacturing cost, the cabinet or housing is usually of light weight. However, in order to increase a space utilization rate and the efficacy of the server, various necessary members are arranged in each housing as much as possible. In this way, the weight of these members brings a great load to a mother board and the housing. Generally, the members deform the mother board and the housing along a gravity direction with the weight thereof. In the cabinet of the rack server, with the concern of the space, not much space is reserved between adjacent server units. Therefore, when the members on the mother board needs maintenance or needs repairing due to a failure, a lower housing cannot be opened as being interfered by an upper housing which is deformed along the gravity direction under the weight of the members.